Wait Until Dark
by Susan Zell
Summary: COMPLETE: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard, and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning. New Chapters Nine and Ten!
1. Smoke and Shadows

TITLE: Wait Until Dark

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.

SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.

SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."

RATINGS: PG-13

TYPE: Drama mainly and some hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping. I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Wait Until Dark

By Susan Zell

Chapter One

"Smoke and Shadows"

John Sheppard was not afraid of the dark. He found it comforting usually, a place to take refuge and find some rest. But not tonight. Suddenly the darkness seemed ripe with moving shadows, ominous voices, and terrifying intentions.

He bolted upright in the bed, his chest heaving. His eyes darted around the room, seeking that which seemed to be there only moments before as he lay sleeping.

But the room was empty and still. However, his apprehension would not subside. It truly felt like there was something in here with him. His instinct was rarely wrong, but maybe it was just the past few months still adjusting to Atlantis.

The empty city was disconcerting, with its vacant halls and strange lineage of which he was somehow a part. The architecture was still alien though there were remnants of human connections. Halls still looked like halls and doors still looked like doors though maybe from the Star Trek era, but there the resemblance ended. The strange symbols and the odd controls and bizarre equipment reminded everyone that they were definite strangers here.

Not to mention, the past couple of months had reveled disconcerting things and entities. Sure they handled each one with the usual gung-ho attitude that had got them to the top of the food chain on Earth, but things were different here. Cockiness would only get you so far. They weren't at the top any longer and the struggle to learn and survive in the new pecking order was difficult and downright terrifying.

And he couldn't swear there were no more ghosts in Atlantis.

Maybe he was just experiencing simple nightmares. Though it was the third time this week they had plagued him.

Sheppard ran a broad hand over his face and was surprised to find it covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The dream had really rattled him and that annoyed him. Bad dreams were things of the past. He had put his personal ghosts to rest long ago.

Of course, now he was racking up new ghosts. He hadn't even been here two full months and he had a whole new conga line of ghosts waiting to invade his sleep. At the head of the line was Colonel Sumner. Sumner's drawn, aged face and his pain filled gaze still bored into Sheppard every time he closed his eyes as the female Wraith had sucked his life force dry.

They hadn't gotten along and Sumner was a hard man to impress, but Sheppard had wanted the opportunity. No one deserved to die like that.

He glanced at his watch. It was just past oh-four hundred. There was no sense going back to sleep; he couldn't even if he wanted to. His skin was still crawling and his mind was now racing. Grabbing his shirt and pants, he dressed and moved out into the hall. Perhaps a walk in the fresh air would settle him so he aimed for the nearest balcony.

The minute the salt air hit him he felt his body relax and he allowed his mind drift for a few seconds into the sweet sense of euphoria it created. His eyes closed as he took a deep lingering breath. He leaned his elbows on the rail and gazed out over the far reaching sea. The roar of the water was soft since the wind was light and the waves small. The night sky blazed over him and millions of stars danced in the clear heavens.

The sense of ill ease lessened and Sheppard was happy to let it go. They were scheduled to go off-world again tomorrow and he didn't need to be letting his guard drop due to exhaustion, especially because of bad dreams. It sounded silly. A grown man unnerved by something he couldn't even place a name too. Most of his ghosts had faces, but not this one. It danced about him so he couldn't touch it but it left him with a sense of dread that caused his skin to prickle.

He walked on following the trail of the balcony around the city walls. They went on and on and he was grateful. He hated boundaries and one thing about Atlantis it was a realm of possibilities. O'Neill had been right about that. That cagey old general had practically hoodwinked him into being a part of this expedition. The general knew an adrenalin junkie when he saw one. Sheppard shouldn't have spouted off to his superior about theaters of operations, planes and choppers. In a way, he had brought this upon himself.

The general had most likely requested him to fly that day for a purpose. The ancient gene thing had probably just been icing on the cake. At least it was to Dr. Weir. She had practically salivated at him once he had cluelessly demonstrated his "skills" with the ancient technology. Not that he didn't have women salivating over him on a regular basis back on Earth, but it was one thing to have woman salivating because you were good looking and quite another to have them salivating over a gene he didn't even know he possessed. It was disconcerting. It was like finding out you were connected to royalty suddenly.

But even he had to admit that it was nice to have Dr. Weir look at him with such interest, even if it was just for his genes. He wondered for just a moment if there couldn't be a relationship between himself and Weir. She wasn't military. The same rules wouldn't apply. Or at least he wasn't one hundred percent sure that they would. Though she was still his commanding officer, even without the military rank. But they were on their own out here, with no military or government to really answer to. They could make their own rules.

His rampant male thoughts slowed as logic sank in. How effective would she be if personal feelings got in the way of sending him on dangerous missions? He knew would never allow anyone else to do a job he was capable of doing personally. But Weir would and possibly for the wrong reasons. No, he doubted there could be anything there between them.

But still, there was something there in her eyes whenever they regarding each other.

Sheppard shook his head. _Don't go there, Shep ol' boy. There lies danger._

And a headache.

He rubbed his temples and sighed. At least his attention had been diverted from nameless ghosts. Since the Athosians left, the city felt emptier. Usually he would run into one of them out here looking at the sky, even at this early hour. Being displaced like that caused wandering in the night for most of Atlantis' new residents. A part of him hoped to run into Teyla. She was easy to speak with and he loved the look of polite confusion on her face as he related yet another meaningless Earth custom to her and then had to try to find a way for it all to make sense. The way she looked at him with those mocha eyes, full of light and amusement, it certainly made for interesting conversation.

A shape loomed in the distance and for a moment Sheppard tensed, but then he realized it was just the Nightwatch. He called out and the guard lifted a hand in recognition. The guard was used to seeing people out at this late hour. Sleeping habits hadn't quite kicked in for some of the expedition. Strange places and imminent danger didn't always allow for sound rest.

----------------------------------------------

The gate room klaxon sounded as the Stargate began to dial.

"Incoming wormhole," announced Grodin, busy checking the scrolling screens on his display for further details. "It's Major Sheppard's team." He glanced over at Weir standing at the rail. "They're early."

Dr. Elizabeth Weir felt her stomach twist. She didn't know which was worse, a team coming in early or one coming back late. Both made her anxious since there was usually a cause and rarely had any of them been good. She found her gut aching more whenever it was Major Sheppard's team though, which worried her. A bond of friendship was growing between them and it made for a great deal of confusion and worry, more than it should. A commander should remain objective and in control. But her emotions were getting in the way when it came to certain people on the base. _Oh God, please let it just be friendship._

"Open the shield."

The minute the swirl of energy faded, thin red beams zipped through the open gate impacting on the lower stairs and walls with a sizzle and barrel roll of smoke. Weir crouched down at the rail though none of the weapons fire came near. At first she had wondered why the command center in Atlantis was on the second floor, well above the gate. It didn't take long to figure out why. The command center remained out of reach of incoming fire.

Seconds later, four bedraggled figures stumbled through, half supporting each other.

"Raise the shield!" she commanded as soon as all her team was accounted for. More impacts rammed home but the shield held. "Medical unit to the gate room."

Grodin relayed the information to the infirmary as Weir rushed down the stairs. The four travelers had sunk to the floor. Teyla was leaning heavily against Major Sheppard. McKay and Ford were supine on the floor, though both were conscious. All were dirty.

_My God, was that smoke rising from Major Sheppard's sleeve and Teyla's leg?_ Weir crouched beside them. "Are you all right? What happened?"

A dazed Sheppard regarded her, surprised at how worried she looked. Usually commanding officers were barking cold words like "Report!" or "Status!" at him. He sometimes forgot she was merely a civilian, one with far too much heart.

"Ambush," Sheppard panted.

"The Wraith?"

He shook his head.

"Indigenous people," added McKay from the other side. He struggled up onto one elbow.

"They were a little anti-social." Aidan Ford rolled over and sat up as well. His face was smeared with mud and dirt and he wiped it away with a sleeve that was just as filthy.

"A little?" counted Sheppard with a disbelieving eye. "They were downright hostile."

The medical team rattled into view with gurney and equipment.

McKay gave an audible sigh of relief but still griped, "About time."

Doctor Carson Beckett ignored his comment but not the man himself and scanned the group for the worst injured.

McKay waved his attention toward Teyla and Sheppard. "Teyla took a bad hit. Ford and I are fine. Filthy but fine." He regarded his own state with disgust. "Swamps. We should have a rule about never entering a swamp."

"We didn't know it was a swamp," retorted Sheppard, finding it hard to subdue his ire. He was busy holding up Teyla. "Doc, what do you think? Is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Beckett was examining the wound in the Athosian's left thigh. "What were they shooting?"

"Lasers, I think. Burns like the devil."

The physician nodded. "It would explain the cauterization of the wound." He caught a glimpse of the small stream of smoke rising from Sheppard's own arm.

But Sheppard shook his head. "It's just a graze."

"I want you all down in the infirmary."

McKay immediately protested. "I just need a shower."

"Sorry, Rodney," Weir countered. "Everyone gets checked out."

Teyla was lifted onto the gurney and rolled away. Sheppard indicated he didn't need one and trailed after the med team though two nurses escorted him on either side just in case. Ford pulled McKay to his feet and the two followed the Major's lead.

Beckett touched Weir comfortingly on the arm. "It dinna look too bad. The bleedin' is under control. Which is good since I dinna have a lot of information on Teyla's physiology yet."

"What?"

"I mean she looks human, and for the most part is human, but there are some differences. I'd like ta recommend that you ground the team for a wee bit and let me do a complete work up on Teyla now that I have her in sickbay. We were verra lucky this time, I think. But I'd like ta get some more information just in case. Next time we might not be."

Weir immediately saw the wisdom in that. "Absolutely. John's team has been taking a few too many hits lately anyway. I think it's a good time to give them a breather. Consider it done. And keep me informed of Teyla's condition, and Major Sheppard's."

"Will do."

tbc

Please review if you have the time. I'd love to hear from you.


	2. The Rising of Ghosts

TITLE: Wait Until Dark

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.

SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.

SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."

RATINGS: PG-13

TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Two

"The Rising of Ghosts"

Major Sheppard sat shirtless on the edge of an infirmary bed while his arm was cleaned and wrapped by one of the nurses. Though his attention was focused Doctor Beckett as the man worked on Teyla. The laser had gone clean through her thigh. Muscle and tissue damage was definite, but luckily it hadn't hit bone or any arteries. It would be painful but not life threatening. Beckett had given her something for the pain and she was practically asleep while they worked on her. The nurse beside Sheppard offered him some pain medication as well, which he declined. He almost accepted just in order to get a good night's sleep for a change, but he never did like being too deep in Morpheus' arms, just in case there was something to his nightmares.

Beckett glanced over at him. "You might want to reconsider, Major.

"I don't like being a heavy sleeper."

"You look like you could use the rest, son. I doubt it will knock you out unless you want it to, but it will take the edge off. At least take the pills with you in case you change your mind."

Sheppard conceded and pocketed the envelope, not that he had any intention of taking the pills, but it would make Beckett happy. He looked on the bright side. The doctor wasn't demanding that all his patients have shots right there on the spot. Pills gave Sheppard a semblance of control anyway.

McKay and Ford had only some minor scrapes and contusions but nothing serious and they were released. Weir had sent word for the two to report to the debriefing room when they were given clean bills of health.

McKay scowled the whole way out of sickbay. "Don't we get a breather?"

Ford clapped the scientist on the shoulder. "She wants the details while they're fresh."

"Fresh? I'm not fresh! I'm covered in mud."

"That can wait. Just dust yourself off and pick yourself up."

"Oh my God. Did you just quote a musical to me?"

Ford grinned in that broad way of his. "Be happy it was just me and not the Doc."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Boy, you're easy today."

"It comes from being shot at by Luke Skywalker and reenacting _The_ _Defiant Ones_."

Their voices faded away and Sheppard made a mental note to call a time out to movie night for a while. He eased himself off the bed. Coming over to Teyla, he laid a hand on her arm. Her warm eyes tinged now with drug-induced drowsiness opened to stare at him.

"I feel very strange," she muttered distantly.

Sheppard realized that this was her first experience with human drugs. The major regarded Beckett with a raised querying eyebrow.

"I gave her a low shot of morphine. I'm afraid to give her more until I see she has no side effects."

Sheppard squeezed Teyla's arm. "Don't worry. Doc's taking good care of you. He gave you something for the pain. It will make you sleepy that's all. Don't fight it."

"You don't look sleepy and you were wounded also," she observed.

"Ah, there you're wrong. I'm sleepy as hell and I don't even need the morphine."

"You speak very oddly."

Sheppard grinned. "It's the drugs."

Her head thrashed back and forth weakly on the pillow. "You always speak oddly. I never understand what you say. You're very strange. And I still don't know what a Ferris wheel is." Her eyes slipped closed at the behest of the drugs.

Beckett jerked his head towards the door. "You best leave while you're able, Major. Patients have been known to be a wee bit too honest while under morphine."

"Yeah, well, don't believe everything you hear," he warned with a grin. "I'm innocent as all get out." His tired grin waned a little as he looked again down at Teyla. "Take good care of her, Doc."

"I will. Go to your quarters and rest, Major. That's an order. Any ill effects you contact me."

"Sure, Doc," Sheppard said complacently.

Beckett groaned inwardly. Sheppard had a tendency to say one thing and mean exactly the opposite. Still his wound wasn't too severe and it had been treated for infection. He should be fine. In fact, he didn't foresee too much trouble from either patient. Maybe it would be a quiet night.

------------------------------------

A scream jerked Sheppard from his sleep. It took him several seconds to realize the scream was his own. It died in his throat as he sat up in a rush and shoved his back against the wall, eyes darting wildly about the room. There were voices still whispering. He could hear them.

"Shut up!" he screamed. "Shut up!" His hand came up clutching the pistol tucked under his pillow and he waved it wildly about the room searching for a target.

There was a knock at the door to his quarters and his weapon swung in its direction. Everything felt disconnected, as if he weren't himself. But thankfully sanity crept back in before he fired.

"Major?" came a voice with a hint of Scottish brogue from the other side.

_Of the door, not hell, _Sheppard reminded himself as he lowered the gun

It was Dr. Beckett. Again there was a knock, more insistent now.

Sheppard took a second to steady his voice. He slid the gun back into its place under the pillow, but not before he took one last check around the shadows of the room for intruders before inviting the doctor inside. It kind of always freaked him how he could just think the door open instead of waving a palm at them like most of the Atlantis expedition.

The door whooshed open and a very concerned Beckett stood there, hand poised to knock again.

"What?" snapped Sheppard. "You're precognitive now too? What are you doing here?"

"Makin' my rounds." Beckett's critical eye took in Sheppard's haggard appearance.

"At 0200 hours?"

Beckett shrugged, maintaining his concentration on more important matters. "Security mentioned he heard some noise comin' from your room. I thought I'd look into it."

"What? Spying on me?" Sheppard couldn't keep the annoyance from his tone and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what he was mad at. The doctor was just doing his job. Sheppard rubbed his face roughly. "Sorry, Doc."

Beckett didn't seem to take offense. Instead the worry was still plastered on his face but with greater intensity.

"It was just a nightmare," Sheppard admitted reluctantly in an attempt to sway the doctor's anxiety. Anything was better than the doctor thinking he had lost his marbles.

"Are you runnin' a fever?" Beckett's primary concern was an infection from the wound.

Sheppard shook his head vehemently. "No. Just some nightmares. I thought someone was in the room. You know, ghosts." He thought about how that sounded. "Well, not real ones. Just the dream induced kind."

Beckett made for a chair and sat down.

_Oh God. He's not leaving. _Resigned, Sheppard leaned his head back against the wall.

"Did you take the pills I gave ya?" Beckett asked.

It took a moment to think about it but then he remembered. "No. Didn't need them."

"Does your arm hurt?"

"I told you I didn't need them. Went right to sleep."

Beckett settled back in the chair, observing his patient. "You seem on edge, Major."

"Well, lack of sleep will do that to you."

"You haven't been sleeping then?"

A groan escaped his lips. "Not lately," he admitted. Sheppard glanced up at Beckett and shook his dark head with weary amusement. "Geez, you're good at this. You got a psychiatrist's degree along with your physician's degree?"

"Comes with the territory, Major. Any good doctor worth his salt will take some psychiatry courses. It helps one understand difficult patients." Beckett's lips turned up in a slight grin.

"I'm not difficult," Sheppard groused. "Just don't like people poking at me or messing with my head."

"Sounds like something is though. Nightmares are born of some internal conflict. Anything botherin' you lately?"

Sheppard laughed humorlessly. "What isn't? In the last few months lives have been turned upside down, enemies have been made, lives have been lost."

"You are still thinkin' about Colonel Sumner."

"Oh, you're an observant one, aren't you? What do you think?" Again, there was that unwarranted snap in his tone.

"It wasn't a question."

Sheppard sighed and leaned his head into his hands, which rested on his raised knees. Fingers scrubbed hard at his scalp causing his hair to shift into even more of a wild disarray. "God, Doc. I know I'm being a prick. Lack of sleep has just made me irritable, that's all."

"Why don't you take the pills I prescribed, Major. You'll sleep well tonight and tomorrow we can talk some more." Beckett found the packet on the bedside table and poured out two yellow pills. He handed them to Sheppard who was scowling. "Don't make me make it an order, John. You need sleep. You've got all the classic symptoms of someone experiencing early sleep deprivation and a good night's rest will do you wonders. Trust me."

--------------------------------------

The minute Beckett left Sheppard rose from the bed. He dropped the pills back onto the nightstand and got dressed. His face was a mask of determination. Beckett had stumbled onto something that he hadn't considered. It was stupid really. Shepard should have seen it a mile off.

He strode down to the lower levels but not before stopping at the research department and picking up something. As he approached the detention center, he nodded to the guard on duty and walked nonchalantly into the room.

"Hello, Steve."

The Wraith in the cell turned and stared at him with cold fish eyes. The perpetual look of hatred remained on his face.

"Stay out of my damn head," Sheppard commanded and then shot him.

Steve crumpled immediately to the ground as the blast from his own stun weapon hit him in a blue blur. The guard rushed in with a look of bewilderment on his face as Sheppard once again raised the shield on the cell.

"Major?"

"The bastard was messing with my head. Maybe now I can get a good night's sleep." Sheppard strode past him and went back to his quarters.

"Uh, yes, sir."

tbc


	3. A Bonehead Play

TITLE: Wait Until Dark

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.

SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.

SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."

RATINGS: PG-13

TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Three

"A Bone Head Play"

The next morning Sheppard slept late and though he felt he could have slept for another three days, he got up. He had things to do, despite being off duty.

He fully expected to hear Weir's voice on the intercom ordering him to the debriefing room, but maybe the guard wouldn't say anything. She was civilian and he and the guard were military. A part of him appreciated it since it meant the guard didn't hold Sumner's death against him. Some of the military folks did and there was constant tension on some missions. Sumner's death left Sheppard abruptly in charge and it was known that there had been doubt and a touch of animosity between the two. Now suddenly Sheppard was the chief ranking officer and it didn't sit well with some, though none of them had made an issue of it, except for maybe Bates. But it never stopped either of them from doing their job.

Sheppard made for the infirmary. Beckett was there to his consternation. The last thing he wanted was to answer some more questions about last night. He almost turned around and left but Beckett spotted him and waved him in.

"Our patient is getting antsy."

"Doesn't like your company, Doc?"

"I try not to take it too personally, Major."

"No, you shouldn't," he consoled. "But is there any reason to keep her?"

"I still haven't--"

"Finished running your tests," Sheppard finished. "I know. Weir told me at the debriefing."

"I thought I told you to go rest. You were supposed to go straight to your quarters last night." Beckett scowled at the brash young major, which had no more effect on the man as if he were any other authoritative figure.

"Look, so long she stays on base you can find her anytime you're ready. At least this way she can still get a breath of fresh air. It's not right that we get a vacation and Teyla's stuck in here."

Beckett conceded. "I guess you're right. I do sound like a mad scientist when you put it that way."

"I didn't want to say anything." Sheppard's easy grin transferred to Beckett.

The physician moved toward a closet and procured a wheelchair. "Here, teachin' her to use this should keep you both out of my hair for a while. Bring her back in two hours for another test. I should have it set up by then."

"You got it."

"Just don't wear her out. Or you." He eyed the major critically for a moment. "How are you feeling this morning, by the way?"

"Never better," replied Sheppard. It was partially the truth. He had caught a few hours peaceful sleep after Steve was put down.

Again warning bells were going off for Beckett. Sheppard could see it in the man's furrowed forehead, but thankfully the doctor didn't press the issue.

"You know if you want to talk--"

"I know where to find you." Sheppard moved past him toward the area where Teyla was resting.

Shaking his head, Beckett followed him with the wheelchair.

Teyla sat up straighter as she saw Sheppard enter, her dark eyes lightening with pleasure. "Major Sheppard!"

"I'm busting you outta here," he announced.

Her eyes narrowed a bit at his odd words, but she seemed to grasp his intention. "But Dr. Beckett said I was to remain."

"Yeah, he has some tests to run, but there's no need to sit here all day waiting till he's ready. You're free for a couple of hours. He'll call when he needs you."

She looked around the major towards the doctor. It was with great relief when the man nodded.

"What? Don't you trust me?" responded Sheppard with a grin.

"I just did not think that Dr. Beckett would let me go so easily." Her head cocked in that funny way of hers when she understood more than she let on.

"Major Sheppard is very persuasive." Beckett patted her arm. "The two of you just take it easy. Dinna go pushing her around all over this base, not with that arm of yours. Just find a spot and relax. Watch a movie or something of that nature."

Teyla's eyes widened. She obviously liked that idea. "I have been waiting to hear more about that intrepid, what did you call him? Archeologist?"

"You mean, Dr. Jackson?" Beckett asked.

"No, Dr. Jones!"

Sheppard leaned closer to Beckett. "_Raiders of the Lost Ark._"

"Ach, good movie. I wouldn't mind watching that one myself."

"Later, Doc. Tests remember."

"Yes, yes. But I get the DVD next."

"Absolutely."

Soon, the two had escaped and were heading for less crowded territory. Teyla clutched the arms of the wheelchair.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this vehicle?" It was shimmying a tad too much for her liking.

"Of course." But it was harder to push than he had thought. His arm ached with the strain. Besides the wheels were the funky gurney kind that never obeyed direct commands. "My sweet gray haired grandmother had one because of arthritis and she loved it when I pushed her around."

"I see." This information did not put Teyla at ease.

"Don't worry we're almost there."

"I am not worried." She paused as the wall kept getting closer and closer to her wounded leg, and then admitted quietly, "I think I am petrified."

"Oh ye of little faith. Look, here we are, safe and sound." He stopped in front of the recreation room.

Teyla muttered something that sounded like a prayer. Then said, "I can see why your grandmother was gray-haired."

"Now that was just uncalled for."

"I am sorry. I did not mean it." Her face fell thinking she had perhaps insulted her friend.

He leaned closer to her with a great deal of amusement showing on his face. "I'm just kidding, Teyla."

She smiled. "As was I." Among all the humans, Teyla found it very easy to relax around John Sheppard in particular. Perhaps it was the easy going way he grinned even in the most desperate of hours. Or maybe it was because he always placed others before himself, like a true leader. She still could not forget the incident with the Wraith bug, when the Major had shown more concern for her though he was the one that lay near death.

It took some time but finally the two of them were settled on the couch with popcorn and the remote. The opening strains of the music started to play. Sheppard handed Teyla the bowl, which she dug into eagerly; she had acquired quite an affinity for the crunchy yellow substance. He on the other hand slouched in the seat and was very comfortable. He concentrated on the movie. Though he had seen the flick a hundred times, it was one of those classics that never lost its appeal, which was why it had made the list of films to be lost on a deserted Atlantian base with.

Teyla's fascination with Earth films was an upshot. Here was someone who hadn't seen any of these films and could look at them with a non-jaundiced eye. Sure, she didn't get a lot of the references, and sometimes he flinched when he had to explain a strange human behavior. Like that whole debacle when they watched _Some Like It Hot_.

"This explorer seems to be very much like us," Teyla noted. "He continually runs into trouble. First darts, then falling temples, a traitorous guide and now a big boulder."

"I'd hate to think he's a metaphor. I might have to retire right now."

"Yet he seems to always survive. See now he escapes the angry natives."

"So long as we have his providence then, I guess we're okay."

"Is this a human trait?"

"Luck? Sure." His mind wasn't really concentrating on the conversation. His body was very relaxed. Apparently his body thought it needed more rest. The movie and the company lulled him into a euphoric state of tranquility.

"Athosians believe that having 'luck' is a gift bestowed on only the most worthy."

"Well, Indiana Jones is pretty damn worthy."

"And not John Sheppard?"

"Oh, he does pretty good too." He stifled a yawn and then drew his attention up to hers. "But then I have a whole team to make me look good. Indiana only has his whip and his hat."

"Clothes and accessories are not what make a good leader. You have far better qualities than even this man." Her hand waved at the screen as she again watched the archeologist fight off a large snake while the pilot just laughed. She frowned. "Alone, he is at the mercy of everything. But as a member of a team, one can rely on another." She was silent for a moment, her mind casting back to the swamp on their last mission. "You should not take foolish chances as this man does. Lieutenant Ford, Doctor McKay and myself are there to assist you. No one is invincible." She wanted Sheppard to understand that he could rely on her and the others. The way he had jumped into the fray on the last mission to pull her back was foolhardy. He was 'lucky' the laser had only grazed his arm. It could have easily been his head. She looked back towards Sheppard but saw he had fallen asleep.

Sighing, she watched his facial muscles slackened and his mouth opened slightly. His breathing deepened with each breath. He obviously needed much rest. The near escape yesterday weighed heavily on her teammate though he would not admit it.

So she let him sleep while she watched the rest of the movie and its fascinating glimpse into human behavior. It comforted her to know that humans had a powerful weapon like the "Ark of the Covenant". Surely they brought that with them to Atlantis. And she wondered what was "Sunday School"?

The movie was well into its second hour and the popcorn long gone when Teyla saw the major thrash his head back and forth and mutter in his sleep beside her on the couch. He was dreaming. She felt like an intruder as she realized she was listening to something unpleasant, even though she could hear no discernable words.

His pale skin was now coated in sweat and his erratic breathing disturbed her. Teyla's hand touched his shoulder.

"Major?"

He wouldn't wake.

"Major Sheppard! Wake up!"

He jerked awake with a shout, half coming off the couch. Teyla held his shoulders as he shuddered, his eyes casting about wildly. They came to focus on the woman in front of him.

"Major Sheppard, are you all right?"

"F-fine. I'm fine." He raised a trembling hand to wipe his face. "Damn it," he muttered. Her concerned expression looked down at him. He shifted away from her. "Just a bad dream."

"It must have been very bad."

"Yeah, very bad." His head ached like someone had been pounding on it with rock or McKay had been chattering at him for over an hour.

"Do you get these often?"

"No." He wanted to reassure her. "Too much popcorn, that's all."

"You did not eat any popcorn."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"I meant to."

"Should I get Dr. Beckett?"

"No!" That galvanized him. "No. I'm fine, Teyla. Really I am." But the bloodshot eyes with the dark half moons under them did not lend reassurance to his friend and teammate.

"I think we should go see--"

Sheppard headed for the door. "Finish the movie, Teyla. I'll be right back."

"Are you going to see Dr. Beckett?"

"Later." And then he left. The door sliding shut behind him.

She made to follow him, struggling to limp over to the door. The feeling of sudden dread was overwhelming. He should not be left alone. But the door refused to open. Waving her hand in front of the panel did nothing. Frowning, she pushed at the doors. Finally they slipped open, but Major Sheppard was nowhere in sight.

----------------------------------------------

This time Steve wasn't even surprised to see Sheppard, but nor did he step away from the cell door. Instead he stood right up close to it as if daring the major to open it, which he did. Immediately Steve rushed him but Sheppard refused to flinch. The weapon was up and firing. The blast took the Wraith right in the chest but the forward momentum carried him straight into Sheppard. The two collided and went down hard. The guard rushed in, his weapon aiming at the unmoving Wraith atop Sheppard. The major waved his hand, indicating that he was all right. With a hard shove he pushed the limp creature off him. The guard grabbed the unconscious body and dragged it back into its cell while Sheppard kept his weapon trained on both of them. The weapon would stun both if the Wraith awakened suddenly. Then Sheppard would drag the guard out if necessary.

Luckily it didn't come to that. When the cell door was sealed and the shield reactivated, the guard turned his attention to the major.

"That was a bone head play, sir."

Sheppard nodded and stood shakily. For a moment he sagged against the wall, his adrenalin abandoning him in a rush. His body shuddered. The guard made a move to approach him, but Sheppard waved him off.

"Damn freakin' son of a bitch," cursed Sheppard as he gulped in fresh air to steady himself.

"Yes, sir," the guard agreed. He himself had felt the icy touch of the Wraith from time to time.

Sheppard nodded and pushed himself upright again. He headed back up to the upper levels. He was replacing the Wraith weapon back in research when he bumped into Kavanagh on the way out.

Immediately the American scientist bristled. "What were you doing with that? These artifacts are for research not your personal amusement, Major."

"They're not? Shucks. And here I thought this was the playroom."

"I don't appreciate your flippant attitude, Major."

Sheppard spun back around, pure anger on his face. Kavanagh had never seen that emotion before on the laid back man. It took him by surprise and he took a few steps away from him.

"And I don't appreciate you, Kavanagh," the major snarled. "I'll be more than happy to help Weir drop you off on a barren rock. As much as you like to think you're in command, you're not. Not by a long shot." Sheppard paused, his breath coming a bit fast, the room spinning just a tad. "Just stay out of my way," he muttered and walked down the corridor, his hand steadying him against the wall.

tbc


	4. Found Out

TITLE: Wait Until Dark

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.

SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.

SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."

RATINGS: PG-13

TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Four

"Found Out"

Lunch at the Mess was always a hit or miss affair. There were times it was crowded and other times it was deserted. This afternoon it was the latter; most of the next shift crew had eaten and departed. Since the team was off the usual rotation, they could take their time for a change. They all woke late and wandered in for the noon feed.

Ford was the first in and looked as spry as ever, despite his condition from yesterday's mission. McKay wandered in a few minutes later and came back with a heaping plate of food.

"Don't tell me, you missed dinner last night?" Ford asked. His plate was only half the size of McKay's.

"Nonsense. I just burn up a lot of energy on missions."

"Running for your life will do that."

"I just wish it didn't happen so often." McKay waved his fork at Ford. "Have you noticed how it's always life and death with us? That isn't normal. None of the other teams are like that. They have quiet fact finding missions."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I? Just yesterday Stackhouse's team found a nice quiet ruin and nothing chased them into a swamp. And Morton's team, last week they found friendly natives that were perfectly willing to trade without any repercussions. Tell me why that is?"

"You're being paranoid."

"Who's being paranoid?" Sheppard sat down with a cup of jet black coffee in his hand.

"McKay," offered Ford.

"I am not. I'm making an observation and that's different."

The major merely raised a weary eyebrow.

"I was just saying that we always run into trouble. Just once I'd like to have a quiet mission with no one shooting at us. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all," replied Sheppard. "I'd like a bit of that myself." He stifled a yawn and rubbed the grit that still lay in his eyes.

"You still look beat, Major. How's the arm?" Ford was surprised to see his CO up and around, especially after yesterday's fiasco. The wound on his arm was nothing to sneeze at in his opinion. He had carried Teyla almost a mile through the swamp. The major should be taking it easy.

"Fine, and I slept like a baby...eventually."

"Doctor Beckett's drugs worked like a charm then, eh?"

Sheppard changed the subject. "How's chow?"

"Barely edible," declared McKay as he shoved in a mouthful of instant mashed potatoes.

"Anybody went to see Teyla in the infirmary this morning?" asked Ford.

"Yeah, Taught her to drive a wheelchair. She's back now with the Doc for those tests." Sheppard leaned back in his seat in an attempt to ease an aching muscle in his shoulder.

"Do you think they'll send us out again this week?" McKay shoveled in more food, chewing methodically.

"I wouldn't worry about it, McKay."

"Worried? I'm not worried. Just wondering. A person can wonder, can't they?"

"Sure." Sheppard rubbed at his temples as his head started to pound. Usually McKay was the catalyst but this time he was sure the cause was Steve. He sighed wearily.

"I think we have some down time coming our way, so don't sweat it," Ford assured the man. His eyes darted again to his commanding officer. Sheppard looked exhausted and that concerned him. Maybe the major had taken more of a hit yesterday than he had let on. "Maybe you want to wash that coffee down with something solid, eh Major?"

"Coffee's just fine, Ford."

Ford looked the Major in the eye and then glanced away when Sheppard returned it directly. "So what we doing on our time off then?" the young officer deflected.

"What do you mean we, Kemosabe?" replied Sheppard.

"I don't know, I just thought we could watch a film or something. Maybe invent a new game like that one we tried out in the east corridor last month."

"Oh the one with the cups and the gelatinous substance--," McKay almost sounded excited.

"Yeah," answered Ford, leaning forward. "Except this time we get the large pots from the mess and we fill them with that ancient gel we found and --"

Sheppard rose from the table.

Ford paused and regarded his CO. "Major?"

Sheppard waved his hand for his lieutenant to continue. "Go for it, kiddies. It sounds like it has the makings of becoming a classic."

"You don't want to join us?" McKay's head cocked. "Aside from the scientific curiosity you should have about such things, and working on the assumption that the gel doesn't have any relativistic qualities, at least I certainly hope it doesn't, we can use the standard equations from Newtonian physics for its motion. Treating the gel as a projectile, we'll have to analyze the horizontal and vertical motion separately and thus have two components for velocity: x and y. There is air resistance to think of, but as this is all just for fun we'll ignore that for the time being. So for horizontal velocity, xVt cos q with q the angle of projection. For vertical velocity we of course have to take into account Atlantis' gravity, which is, as you know, slightly different from Earth's, but we'll still call it 'g' for the sake of argument. So, working from a base of sut1/2at² and vuat, where uV sin q, we get yVt sin q -1/2gt². And if we then work out the first differentials of those equations we can use them to derive a formula giving us the velocity and angle of motion at any point during its flight which would be--" He paused in his speech when he saw Sheppard's growing blank expression. "Alright, it's my curiosity that's peaked by that, but you, you should just be, you know, intrigued because it's cool. You like cool."

Sheppard couldn't help it. He had to blink a few times to bring his thoughts into focus. "Maybe later."

Ford shook his head at McKay, warning him to back off. Maybe Sheppard wasn't feeling up to off-duty mischief. He was probably still sore and worried about Teyla.

"But--"

"McKay, we'll perfect it and then show it to the Major. Right, Major?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So it will be like preliminary testing?" McKay remarked.

"Yeah, exactly."

Sheppard smiled as he watched McKay's disappointment fade. The scientist looked behind them toward the kitchens.

"Okay, the pots are probably just sitting there, waiting to be cleaned."

Ford clapped his hands together eagerly. "Well, let's help them out. We'll clean them and then return them."

McKay pondered the possibilities. "I wonder if that gel is soluble."

"You think too much, McKay," Ford commented.

"It's my nature." He regarded the young Lieutenant. "And some people don't think near enough."

Abruptly there was a voice over their heads. It didn't sound tinny like Earth intercoms and it sounded everywhere instead of coming from a central location. McKay still hadn't figured out how the base's intercom system worked but he would eventually. That he swore. It was annoying not knowing how things worked.

"Major Sheppard, report to the debriefing room." It was Weir's voice

"Knew this was coming," muttered Sheppard. Damn Kavanagh. He had probably squealed like pig. He drained his coffee as his two teammates regarded him.

"What's up?" Ford asked. "New mission?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Nah, she probably just wants me to explain why I shot the Wraith prisoner."

"What?" exclaimed McKay.

Sheppard placed his cup in the dirty dish receptacle.

Exchanging surprised glances, Ford and McKay shoved their plates aside and ran after the Major.


	5. Round Table

TITLE: Wait Until Dark

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.

SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.

SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."

RATINGS: PG-13

TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Five

"Round Table"

Elizabeth Weir was with Dr. Beckett in the debriefing room.

"Nightmares? Doesn't seem like him." She sat at the large conference table.

"It isn't. And I think our groggy prisoner confirms some suspicions," Beckett replied. "We know the Wraith are capable of manipulating our minds. Would it be possible he has decided to target Major Sheppard?"

"But why? We know the Wraith tried a few mind tricks with the guards. But then he stopped."

"Because it didn't work. We use more than one guard as a back up. Our guards are also awake and well aware of what the creature can do. It can't frighten the guards away but perhaps he can torment those who captured him."

Doctor Weir nodded. "Sergeant Bates has informed me that Major Sheppard has visited the Wraith a couple of times since they brought him in." Not to mention that Kavanagh had been in her office ranting for hours. She resisted the urge to massage her temples.

"Could be he made himself a target," mused the Scotsman. "The Wraith figured out the unconscious mind is much more susceptible when left unguarded during sleep."

"And you think Major Sheppard figured that out?"

"I'm sayin' it's a possibility, that's all. Last night wasn't the first time the Major's lost sleep. His stress levels are well above his norm."

Elizabeth Weir sighed. "Couldn't that be due to all the crises of late?"

"I've been carefully monitoring all the teams. His levels changed only within the last week. It would seem odd for everything to start bothering him all of sudden, wouldn't you say?" Beckett shifted in his chair and leaned forward. "Do you know what happens to the human body, lass, if it is deprived of sleep for too long?"

Weir knew what happened well enough. Irrational anger, decreased reaction time, and eventually delusions and paranoia. None of it bode well for Major Sheppard.

The door to her left slid open and in entered the object of their discussion along with Ford and McKay. Weir knew that if Teyla were able she'd be with them. It's obvious the bond between the team was growing strong. It didn't surprise her either when Ford and McKay sat on either side of the Major, almost protectively.

Sheppard regarded her with his usual casual expression, but for the first time she noticed the dark edges to his eyes and the harsh lines that furled his brow. He had been under far more stress than she had realized, and if the Wraith was at the cause of it then something needed to be done about it, and soon. She couldn't afford to lose... She corrected herself, Atlantis couldn't afford to lose Major Sheppard.

Sheppard leaned back wearily in his seat. "Look, I know what you're going to say and I want you to know that I'm not crazy or anything. I know what I'm doing and I was going to inform you first thing...right after coffee."

Weir held up her hand. "Major, I think I understand the situation. I wish you would have come to us last night rather than thinking up your own solution to the matter."

"It worked."

Dr. Beckett interjected. "The drugs that the major was under last night probably didn't leave him much room for rational thought."

Sheppard almost kept the smile from this face. "Yeah, that's it. The drugs made me do it."

"Wait a minute." McKay waved his arms, struggling to understand what he and Ford had stumbled onto. "Are you saying that Major Sheppard shot our prisoner?"

"Well, not dead," Beckett pointed out.

"Not that he didn't deserve it," Sheppard pointed out.

"But why would you do that?" McKay demanded of the Major. The military mentality stunned him at times.

"Because, McKay, it's playing with my head and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" snapped Sheppard irritably, his hand slamming down onto the table. "I haven't slept solid in almost a week. And I can't keep stunning the bastard, as fun as that is."

They all regarded him with surprise on their faces. Outbursts like that weren't typical for the easygoing officer. Beckett knew immediately that incessant interrupted sleep was creating some dramatic mood swings in his patient.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Ford wanted to know, breaking the awkward moment. "We can't let that thing keep at the Major."

"We don't intend to let it continue," Weir assured them.

"Carson, isn't there something you can do?" McKay regarded the physician. "I mean to the Wraith. Something to ward him off."

"If I knew how, I'd have done it a long time ago, Rodney."

"Well, the ancients must have known something," Ford offered. "Haven't we found any kind of device to block the Wraith's thoughts?" He was looking at McKay.

"Hey, I looked. I read every ancient text I could find. You're lucky I figured out the shielding for the cell." McKay slumped in his seat and regarded Sheppard. "I wish I could be more help. I guess that means I'll be studying the texts yet again."

Sheppard shrugged. "By the time you figure out how, I'll be past help and it will have moved on to someone else."

"Yes, we need to do something now," Weir said, but she was at a loss of what to do. The only thing that she could think of was getting rid of the Wraith. They couldn't just let it go free, which meant killing it. She wasn't sure she could do it so cold bloodedly. It was against everything she had ever believed in. But one look at John Sheppard and she knew that there was no choice in the matter. If it was either one or the other, she knew which one was the most important.

"We could move it off base," Ford suggested. "It has to have a range, right?"

"Teyla's people would be at risk then," Sheppard pointed out. That made it out of the question.

"Besides," McKay interjected, "the ancient detention cell isn't portable. And without it, the thing could get loose and wreak havoc, and worse call more of his flunkies."

"I'm thinkin' drug the bloody thing," Beckett said suddenly. All eyes turned toward him. "I mean we make it sleep when Major Sheppard sleeps. During the day it won't be able to manipulate him as easily. He'll be consciously alert like the guards on duty."

"Good idea, Doctor," Weir said, hope starting to creep back in.

"Bad idea, Doc," counted the Major. "Look, there are plenty of shifts here at the base. Once it doesn't have me to play with it will just go after someone else. I'm not letting that happen."

"We don't need you to be a martyr, John." Weir wrung her hands together anxiously. "We'll think of another way."

"There's only one way. Kill it," Ford stated bluntly.

"Do you volunteer?" Weir's eyes darted to Ford and watched his reaction carefully.

There was only a moment's hesitation. "If I have to."

Sheppard butted in. "Look, we captured the damn thing for a reason. We can't just kill it. We went through too much to get it."

"It hasn't provided any intel, John," Weir pointed out. "It's just sitting there...tormenting you. It's not worth it."

Sheppard wasn't sure how to read the expression that flitted across Weir's face, but he didn't let it distract him from his chain of thought. "Okay, so it isn't very chatty but the doctor here probably could learn a whole lot about its physiology, maybe something to help us out down the road when it counts."

"An autopsy would be just as informative, right?" Ford said.

Beckett shook his head. "Not necessarily. I've got all I can out of the hand we obtained and it isn't near what I need to figure out how to kill it. A living specimen would be far more beneficial."

"To experiment on, you mean," concluded Weir.

"Isn't that why we brought it back?" argued the major.

Beckett shrugged. "I'm not excited about it per se. I mean it's not really like the lab rats I'm used to. But I do see the logic of it. However, I'm not willin' to risk its life over yours. No one here is."

"My guess, it's targeted Major Sheppard for a reason." McKay frowned and regarded the Major as did everyone else in the room. "I mean, you're the closest of any of us to being an Ancient and I'm betting it knows it."

"What? So I'm nice juicy piece of steak for it. That's comforting, McKay. Thanks."

"What I mean is that maybe it won't go after anyone else if it can't have you."

"Great," Sheppard said practically defeated. He could feel a headache beginning to pound and he rubbed at his forehead wearily. He was about done in.

"How do we stop it from going after John, much less anyone else then?" This was from Weir.

"First we should test whether it's just after Major Sheppard," said McKay thinking like a true scientist. "If so, it leaves us with fewer questions and only a select number of possible solutions."

"How?" asked Weir.

"You mean knock me out."

McKay sighed with the exasperated patience of an overtaxed parent. "Well, that's one way. The other is getting you out of Dodge."

Weir regarded her second-in-command. "How do you feel about a little vacation, Major?"

"Does it involve surfing?"

She genuinely smiled, relieved to see the Major Sheppard she had come to know resurface. "It could. Lord knows you deserve some down time."

"That goes for all of us on the team, right?" McKay was just asking.

Weir almost rolled her eyes, but she finally conceded. The team worked hard; they all deserved some rest.

"You may all accompany Major Sheppard. Teyla too if she's ready to be released." She regarded Ford and McKay directly. "Keep John under constant observation. He will be under your care while Dr. Beckett considers other alternatives. If it doesn't work we'll think of something else."

"I'll bring some ancient reading material with me," McKay said. "Maybe I missed something."

Sheppard slapped his hands together in anticipation. "Surf City here we come."

"Major," Beckett interrupted. "I would be careful getting salt water on your wound. Not to mention all the beasties that could be in the water and possibly attracted to you."

"You mean Jaws could be out there?" Ford asked slightly disconcerted

"We don't know what's out there." Beckett spread his hands. "I saw some verra big things swimming by my window while the city was submerged. I'm just urging caution."

Sheppard laughed and rose to his feet, stretching a bit to ease the soreness in his shoulders. "We'll keep in contact."

"Do that," Weir said. Concern was still etched on her face. She knew in her heart this wasn't a solution. If anything it was a delaying tactic. She only hoped that Dr. Beckett and McKay could come up with something that would help in the meantime.

tbc


	6. Surf City

TITLE: Wait Until Dark

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.

SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.

SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."

RATINGS: PG-13

TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Six

"Surf City"

Sheppard opened the rear compartment of the puddle jumper and breathed in the fresh sea air. He swore it smelled different on land than it did at Atlantis base. Fresh air and bright sun and frothy waves greeted him.

"Everyone remember where we parked." He cast his head back to the rest of passengers, grabbed a load and made for the beach. Everyone grabbed some equipment except for Teyla who hobbled out on crutches. She was a bit unsteady since she had learned to walk on them no more than a few hours before and the natural terrain wasn't as easy as the smooth floors of Atlantis. Briefly she wondered if she hadn't made a mistake in turning down a chance to visit and recuperate with her people. But then she decided no, John Sheppard needed her. And the concept of a team was no different than the concept of family in Teyla's mind. She could withstand some discomfort. Besides, she was curious about the concept of "surfing".

It didn't take long to have a small camp set up on the beach. They would all sleep in the jumper at night for protection. So it wasn't long until things were in order. Teyla settled herself on a chair that was positioned in the sand. The sun was warm and Teyla immediately found herself relaxing. There were no seas that she knew of on her home world, so this was an enriching experience, one where she could see the allure this brought to the people from Earth where seas were common.

Teyla looked out toward the surf where Sheppard and Ford were standing at the water's edge out with two pieces of long flat polished wood. Both were wearing wet suits since, despite the sun, the water temperature was still cold. She had never really noticed how fit the two men were before. It was quite fascinating to see them don the gear over what they called their swim trunks. It seemed routine for them, but such customs were surprising to her. Athosians were very cognoscente of such things between men and women. However, on Earth recreation seemed to excuse certain customs that traditionally where more noticeable on the base. Each day brought new facts about humans that would take years before she understood all the different facets. It was utterly fascinating and it was a big reason as to why she stayed with them rather than with her own people.

Sheppard had apparently constructed these "surf boards" along with Ford in their spare time, somehow believing that with the discovery of a city underwater that "surf" would be readily obtainable. They had tried to coax McKay out with them but he just sniffed at the idea and continued slathering the exposed parts of his body, which were few, with a lotion of some sort. He had also smeared his nose quite liberally with a white substance. Teyla fought hard against a bubble of laughter that was rising. He looked quite comical while he struggled to put up a chair in the shade.

"I am so gonna burn" he commented to no one in particular as was his way. Sometimes Teyla thought he was one of the touched, who babbled unceasingly to things that were not that there, but then she realized that he talked out loud in hopes that someone would listen to him. Teyla obliged him. She found McKay an interesting study of human behavior, and an interesting contrast to the forthright thinking of Major Sheppard.

"But if you sit out of the sun will you not be protected"

McKay regarded her, as if surprised she was acknowledging him. "Um, yes, but I have very delicate skin. And I take antihistamines for my allergies. It says right on the label to avoid prolonged exposure to direct sun."

"And yet you risk such danger for Major Sheppard. Truly you are a good friend."

McKay regarded her as if she were speaking a foreign language, until he realized what her words actually meant. "Yeah, well, my condition isn't that life threatening" he muttered trying to cover the fact that he was pleased with her observation. It had surprised him. He never thought about it that way before. Maybe he was doing something that a friend would do. That concept was new and exciting to him.

"Do you think you will be able to help the Major" There was plain concern in her voice.

McKay was almost truthful to her. He didn't think there was anything he missed the first time he read through the ancient texts, but for a moment he didn't want to worry her. She was recuperating after all. "I'm going to try" he tried reassuringly. It sounded odd coming from him.

"I believe you will find a way." It was said without a trace of doubt.

The faith that people placed in him unnerved McKay. They all expected that he would continually pull miracles out of his hat. And the worst thing was that he tried. The thrill of the dilemma was nothing compared to seeing the respect of a job well done coming from Weir or Sheppard. He craved that respect most of all.

He thought briefly of Major Carter, well, Colonel Carter now. He once ridiculed her for her insane jury-rigging and guesswork as she tried desperately to find solutions to overwhelming problems caused by the Stargate. And yet here he was doing the same thing. He found there was never enough time for careful planning and double checks. Things were done on the fly out here. He no longer had months or years of research before implementing his theories. In the heat of things, shortcuts had to be considered, risks had to be taken. It still terrified him at times to do such reckless things. As a scientist he knew it was madness; insane long shots could spell disaster at any given moment. There were times the pressure was petrifying and the reality bloodcurdling. If they ever made it back to earth, he might even have to apologize to Samantha Carter. Talk about bloodcurdling. His stomach was already doing flip flops just thinking of the gorgeous major...um, colonel. Oh Crap.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir entered the infirmary and sought out Dr. Beckett. It had only been a few hours since the team had departed for the mainland, but she couldn't hold back the anxiety and restlessness that this incident had created.

"Carson" she called out.

"Back here."

Dr. Beckett was sitting in front of a computer that had a scan spinning about on the screen.

"Anything yet"

He didn't even look up at here, but continued with his analysis. "No, nothing yet that could solve our Major's problem. There have been no reports of the Wraith directing his attacks elsewhere on base. But the bioscan on our prisoner is absolutely fascinating. Look here." He pointed to the numerous red shades within the shape of the Wraith's simulated skeleton.

"What are those" she asked. It was glowing the brightest inside just the cavity of the skull.

Neurological activity. The Wraith are practically 80 percent telepathic. Most everything they do, whether it be sleep, eat, or attack is geared to their telepathy. It's as natural to them as breathing. We know they use it when they feed, almost feeding off a victim's fear as much as their life force, which might be why they confuse their prey by projecting ghost images while attacking."

"You think the Wraith is gaining energy off Major Sheppard" Now she was concerned.

Beckett shrugged. "No, no. I dinna think that is the case. I think it is more like a high than any true energy absorption. It won't sustain them physically." He looked up at her finally. "Though I'd need to test that theory."

Her eyes widened. "I'm not comfortable providing that thing with any food. It could use that energy to maintain its attack."

"True. But it's either that or wait for it to attack Major Sheppard again. I'll be able to scan it then of course, but..."

"But it feels like were making him the sacrificial goat." Weir nodded.

"Perhaps if we just offer it say a morsel. A snack if you will." He cocked his head. "A wee mouse, say one with the implanted ancient DNA. I could use the scan to determine if there were any increase in energy in the physiological and neurological regions thereby allowing it to sustain its attack on Major Sheppard. If there is any fluctuation there, I'll be able to read it."

Weir was still hesitant. Every ounce of energy it garnered was a day longer it could hurt one of their own.

Beckett stepped off his stool and came closer. "Whatever energy it could possibly get from a wee mouse" he gestured to a small glass terrarium where a dozen mice mingled"wouldn't give him much energy at all, maybe only a few extra hours nothing more. Otherwise, I'm playin' a guessin' game here and that's of no use to Major Sheppard." The frustration was plain on his face.

Weir let out a slow breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She knew John would want to take the risk if it gave them more answers. He was willing to place his life on the line in order to find a means to defeat these soul-sucking creatures.

"All right. One mouse. Nothing more. Make sure you think up every test to run on it so we only have to do this once."

Beckett nodded fiercely. "Definitely. The data it will bring us will answer a ton of questions we now have. Especially if we mean to execute the damn thing. This could be our last chance. It will be worth it, Elizabeth. Trust me."

Weir nodded. But it did little to ease the skin-crawling sensation that was now sweeping over her. "Contact me when you have the results. Coordinate your test with Sergeant Bates in security." She headed for the door.

"Right." Beckett turned to his furry friends and his excitement waned a bit. "Now which one of you do I choose" He hated to admit it but he found the mice to be good company. Sighing he reached in and grabbed the tiniest mouse. "Sorry, Tim."

tbc

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it!


	7. Exercises in Judgement

TITLE: Wait Until Dark

AUTHOR: Susan Zell

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.

SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.

SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."

RATINGS: PG-13

TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Seven

"Exercises in Judgment"

Two men faced the sea and contemplated the waves and wind.

Ford regarded his CO expectantly. "So, what's the plan?"

Sheppard offered one of his smirks in response and then lifted a personal shield device. "Kavanagh found a new box of them. I procured a few."

"He's gonna love you for that." He pointed at the device in the Major's hand. "I don't have the ancient gene. I don't think I can use them."

"I'll try it first. If nothing eats me, then you can come on out."

"Sounds good to me."

Sheppard slapped the device to his chest and the familiar green glow encased him for a second before fading into invisibility. "Now I'm invulnerable." He waded out into the surf. With a strong push he threw himself on the sleek board and it carried him over the surf and into the deeper water.

Any second now, he expected for a giant gullet to swallow him up but nothing happened as he paddled his way out past the breakers. Finally when he thought he was far enough out he sat up and straddled the board, watching the water beyond him for the perfect wave. He also kept an eye out on the water around him, looking for large shadows beneath the surface. But so far it was just like the ocean back home.

For a moment he wondered if this wasn't the stupidest thing he had ever done. Exhaustion was still lying under the surface of his skin. His arm ached but that was more from the pressure of the wet suit and not the salt water. Still it wasn't going to deter him from enjoying this moment. He had waited too long to do this and no amount of discomfort or some damn Wraith was going to ruin it.

Then he spotted it.

The perfect wave.

He could feel the pull of the water as the wave gathered its force. He started paddling for shore trying to keep just ahead of the wave till he started tilting forward. With practiced ease he got his feet under him and rode the roaring wave. It was a humdinger and he could see it start to curl around him. Crouching low on the board he let the curl tighten. He could see the opening and he beelined for it.

His every muscle ached with the effort to remain balenced and on the board. But he finally felt alive and in control of his life, rather than letting something alien dictate it. The air pressure was building like a cannon as the wave collapsed behind him. It literally shot him out of the wave. He was airborne for a few seconds before falling into the water as the wave rushed by under him.

Ford let out a tremendous whoop and Teyla came hobbling forward in alarm.

"Should we not help him?" she inquired anxiously, waiting for the Major to surface. Ford reached to steady her and the crutches. His own eyes cast about the churning surf, looking for his comrade in arms. But to Telya he related none of his concern.

"Teyla, he's fine. He was supposed to do that. It was one of the most exciting things I've ever seen. The Major's a pro!" He let out another whoop and waved back to Sheppard who had finally surfaced and indicated he was all right.

"This is surfing? You do this for pleasure?"

"We do it for the thrill."

"Thrill?"

"People like the Major and I are, um, adrenalin junkies. We like things fast and wild. The faster the better."

"Like Ferris Wheels."

Ford regarded her oddly and then he remembered what Sheppard had told her that first day in her camp. "Well, not quite like a Ferris Wheel," he said with a laugh. "But close."

"Why are you not out there?"

"I'm waiting to see if anything eats the Major."

Concern immediately flooded Teyla and she directed a touch of anger at Lieutenant Ford. "That seems rather--"

"Easy, Teyla. He has a personal shield device on. Nothing is gonna hurt him. Once he gives me the all clear, then I'll head out with him."

Teyla fought to relax. It still sounded foolhardy. "I see."

"Just chill and watch the show."

"The show?" And why would he wish her to be cold?

"The Major and I are going to make you wish you hadn't hurt your leg. But we'll be happy to teach you how to surf when you're better."

"No. I don't think I'm ready for such thrills. Traveling to other worlds in search of food and weapons against the wraith are more than enough."

Ford laughed.

The Athosian shook her head at the young man and returned to her seat. McKay seemed oblivious to the "show". He had his head buried in his laptop.

"Do you not like to surf, Doctor McKay?"

"Surfing is an insane sport, much like football without the padding." He responded without looking up. "It's for crazy, senseless people like Major Sheppard. Too bad Lieutenant Ford caves under peer pressure."

"It does appear to take a great deal of physical fitness and skill. Perhaps it is good training for them as warriors."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why they are doing it." He rolled his eyes.

"I see. You're not a warrior. That is why it is not necessary for you to participate."

McKay's head snapped up toward her. "What? No! I can do that. I just choose not to." He waited to see if she believed him, but then rushed forward with more explanation in case she didn't. "I'm a scientist. I prefer to exercise my brain rather than my brawn. Simple matter of intelligence."

Teyla stared at him, attempting to assimilate the odd phrases, but she believed she understood. Doctor McKay was a complex human being and all his answers were also complex. One had to think hard to find the single truth amidst all his words.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ford finally enter the water. Major Sheppard must have given him the all clear. Soon they were two small specks bobbing on the surface of the sea. Over the next half hour, they would ride the large waves into the shore and then methodically paddle back out to do it all over again. It appeared to be very exhausting and as she wondered whether Major Sheppard was overdoing it. It appeared her concern was well founded for it was not long before he staggered out of the foaming sea. He stood there for a while at the water's edge hanging onto his board, its end dipped into the sand beside him for support while he watched Ford. She could see his shoulders moving in desperate rhythm as his breathing settled from his exertions. It was several minutes later before he eventually turned and came toward them. She was relieved that he walked steadier. The salt water made his hair stand up stiffly and at odd angles. Oblivious, he plopped down beside her and stretched out on his board.

Teyla did not inquire about his health for despite his obvious weariness, his grin told the true tale. He was enjoying himself immensely and in her mind that was good for the soul. He had removed the shield device and unzipped his wet suit a bit at the throat.

"Is Lieutenant Ford safe out there?" she inquired.

"Oh, he'll be fine. There is a nice reef a few feet out that makes it difficult for anything too big to come in close.

"As you well know, sometimes the smallest of creatures can be the most deadly."

He regarded her with a scowl, knowing damn well to what she was referring. "Bugs don't count in the sea." Then he relented since she was right. "He's got his knife with him and we're watching him close. If a shark appears, I'll personally jump in and do battle. I promise." His hand crossed his heart.

She comprehended most of what he said. "Rest then. I will watch Ford and wake you if your services are required in battle."

For a moment Sheppard wasn't sure she was kidding or not. But the smile on her face warmed Sheppard. Teyla had quite the sense of humor when given the chance, which wasn't often enough to suit him. He leaned back on the surfboard and closed his eyes. The sun's rays started to warm him and it was easy enough to let go of any concerns. He only briefly wondered if this time his sleep would be untroubled.

------------------------------------------

"Well what were the results?" Weir demanded of Beckett.

"The good news is that the Wraith is not feeding any energy off the Ancient gene by just exerting his mental influence. I was worried that it might be able to garner something from Major Sheppard just by the close proximity and the dreams. But that's not the case."

Weir breathed a sigh of relief. Finally something was shifting in their favor. "That is good news."

"Well, there's bad news too."

Weir's face fell.

"The ancient gene definitely gives it an energy boost unlike anything I've ever seen. If the Wraith were ever to get a hold of someone with that gene it would be highly dangerous."

"Is our prisoner still secure?" Weir's stomach was doing flip flops just imagining what it was capable of now that they had fed it, regardless of how small a morsel.

"Absolutely. It ran at the shield a few times, but it quickly realized that the shield was draining it of whatever strength it had managed to suck from Tim."

"Tim? Just who did you use for this experiment?" Weir's stern expression was a bit daunting for Beckett.

"Tim is a mouse," he assured the woman. "A sweet wee mouse that had to be sacrificed for the greater good." He shook his head. "I'm not cut out for this type of thing, I think. I hate hurtin' anythin', even a mouse."

Weir sat back relieved, though it only lasted mere seconds. "So does the Wraith know that some of us possess the Ancient gene?"

"Well, normally, I don't think it had any reason to know. Unless that information was extracted from Colonel Sumner."

"Not likely."

"Well, if we assume that it targeted Major Sheppard by sheer accident, then I would have to say that Tim might have given it away."

Weir sat up straighter. "Meaning if our mice have it, we may too."

Beckett shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"Damn it!" Weir's frustration and anger was tangible. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"It was my idea, Doctor. I should have thought about the ramifications of the experiment."

"We both should have." She ran her hands wearily through her hair.

"We were tryin' to help Major Sheppard." Beckett noted helplessly. It had clouded both their foresight.

"We can't ever allow that Wraith to escape," Weir said. "We're safe in containing that knowledge so long as he can never pass on that information to any of its brethren."

"I think that won't be a problem soon."

"What do you mean?" Weir regarded the Doctor on the other side of the table.

"I was unable to find a means to prevent the Wraith from targeting Major Sheppard. So unless Rodney comes up with somethin' from the ancient texts, we may have no choice but to..." Beckett couldn't even say it.

But Weir could. "Execute the Wraith."

Beckett shrugged helplessly.

tbc

Thanks everyone for reviewing and for being so patient! Real Life's been a monster lately.


	8. Setbacks

TITLE: Wait Until Dark  
AUTHOR: Susan Zell  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.  
SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.  
SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."  
RATINGS: PG-13  
TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Eight  
"Setbacks"

Only seconds seemed to have passed when suddenly Major Sheppard jerked awake as something reached out to him and clutched his throat. It was more distant but still recognizable as the touch of something evil and cold.

Suddenly, McKay was looking down at him.

"Major"

"Crap" Sheppard muttered. He felt aching and tired. His chest hurt and his head buzzed and stabbed like a migraine.

"He's still there, isn't he"

McKay sounded like he was talking to him from miles away. "Wha" Sheppard tried to shove past the man. There was another voice there too. Female. But he couldn't concentrate of what she was saying.

"Major, are you listening? He's disoriented. Speech is slurred."

McKay again.

"Is that normal"

Sheppard finally recognized Teyla's voice.

"Yes. Unfortunately. Sleep deprivation can be very debilitating if left unchecked. Damn, I thought we were out far enough. The range on that Wraith is extreme."

"Major! Wake up"

"All right. Stop shouting, will you? I hear ya." His tongue felt huge and unwieldy. God, his head hurt. It seemed to take forever to collect his thoughts.

"Did you have a nightmare" Teyla asked anxiously.

"Wha? I don't know." He couldn't remember. "Maybe."

"Easy, Major. You had another episode."

McKay's hand was on his shoulder. Was that concern on the scientist's face"I didn't have an episode" he groused irritably. "I have a headache. Shut up and get me some aspirin."

He struggled to sit up, his hand to his head. "Where are we? Where's the gate" He couldn't remember the mission they were on.

McKay exchanged worried glances with Teyla.

"We are on the mainland, Major Sheppard. Remember? We went surfing." Teyla handed him the aspirin and helped him take a swig from the canteen.

"Surf...oh, that's right." He fumbled to swallow the pills.

"I think we should get him back to Atlantis." McKay suggested.

"What? Why" insisted Sheppard. "So that bastard can have at me some more"

"You mean Dr. Beckett"

"No, damn it! Steve."

"Steve" McKay glanced over at Teyla. "I think he's delusional."

"The Wraith. I meant the Wraith."

"You said Steve."

"It's just his name."

"The Wraith's name is Steve? Please. Seems a little too conventional seeing that we're in another galaxy and he's a completely different homicidal species."

Sheppard sighed and held his head. "Just stop talking, McKay. My head hurts too much."

"Get Ford. We're heading back."

Teyla rose and moved toward the beach.

"We don't have to do this." Sheppard struggled to stand.

"Yeah, I think we do" said McKay, helping him upright.

Sheppard was silent for a few moments as tried to subdue the pounding that was echoing in his head. "All right."

McKay stared at him. The Major's amenable nature worried him.

"Have you found a way to stop him from getting in"

For the first time, McKay seemed genuinely sorry. "No, not yet. But there's still a chance I missed something."

"It's okay. We'll work out something."

Again there was that unflagging faith that people had in him. McKay shifted uncomfortably. What if he couldn't pull off a miracle? He knew that in time he probably would find something, but what if it wasn't in time?

McKay assisted Sheppard the rest of the way to his feet as Ford and Teyla came running up.

"How is he" Ford asked, worried.

"I'm fine" Sheppard insisted.

"He's not fine." McKay was annoyed by Sheppard's irrational claims, but then he realized it was just another symptom of sleep deprivation. The sooner they got him back to Atlantis and under Carson's care, the better he'd feel. Meaning Rodney would feel better. Probably not Sheppard, he mused distractedly.

"Come, Major" Teyla coaxed, taking him by the elbow. He was staring out at the sea.

It took several seconds, and the repetition of his name, before he turned toward her. His face was slack and his eyelids barely open. "What" he asked distracted, not really interested but listening finally because years of his mother's training bade him to.

"We are leaving now" Teyla told him.

"Leaving? Why"

Teyla looked back in confusion at McKay. Had Sheppard just not agreed they should go back?

"Memory and concentration are affected" he explained to her.

Teyla tried again. "We are going back to Atlantis" she explained gently.

Sheppard's eye's narrowed at her as he assimilated this information. Then his gaze drifted again toward the sea. "The surf's improving."

"We will come back." It wasn't a lie. Sometime in the future they would return to surf again. That she knew without a doubt.

He finally nodded and his shoulders slumped with sudden weariness. "I am beat."

"No, not yet. We will find a solution, Major."

Suddenly he regarded her and he then smiled as if he remembered everything.

* * *

Beckett approached Weir as she stood just inside the infirmary doors.

"How is he"

"He's holding on. There are moments of lucidity, but his condition is just going to continue to degrade. We're running out of time."

"Rodney still hasn't come up with anything"

Beckett scrubbed at his face in frustration. "I don't think he's going to be able to and we'll have to pick up the pieces of that later."

She knew exactly what he meant by that. Sheppard couldn't die because Rodney had failed. The scientist would never accept that.

Beckett stared at Sheppard who was lying in one of the infirmary beds, shifting position restlessly. As if he was almost asleep and then would jerk back awake immediately. A man as denied of sleep as he was would normally immediately fall asleep, especially while laying prone. But the Wraith was obviously not permitting that, not even with the heavy sedative they were administering.

"I can't stand to watch this" Weir said. She fingered the com in her ear. "Bates."

"Yes, Doctor Weir" The Chief of Security sounded hard and cold.

"Stun the prisoner."

"Yes, sir."

Was it her imagination or did he sound pleased all of a sudden?

She turned back to Doctor Beckett and was surprised to see the approval on his face. It was the only thing she could think of in order to ease the Major's suffering. Within minutes she saw Sheppard's body stop thrashing about and sink into a deep sleep.

Weir closed her eyes in relief and lifted her head in silent prayer. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Doctor Beckett spoke.

"It will be good for him. A few solid hours and we'll have more time."

"He can't go on like this." Her voice was low and laced with frustration.

"No."

She knew what was the only solution left to her. The Wraith was giving her no choice. "I'll be in my office. I need to consider some important things."

Beckett nodded. He knew what it was that she was deciding, even now. It couldn't be easy for her. "Yes, I'm sure you do."

Weir took one last lingering look at Sheppard, whose haggard face was turned toward her, his face slack with fatigue and shadowed eyes that made her heart ache. She drew a deep breath that practically shuddered when she exhaled. It was frightening her in so many ways when she saw him like this. He was the backbone of this expedition. Without his strength to draw from she was only a figurehead. She seemed to rely on him far more than she ever imagined. His easy grin and adventurous spirit energized her. It was as if his energy sparked her own determination. She would not lose this man. That she promised silently. He was depending on her. On all of them. She turned and left the infirmary.

* * *

Later, Ford and Telya lurked outside the infirmary. Finally it was Teyla who entered and inquired after Major Sheppard.

Beckett offered her an encouraging smile. "Resting peacefully for now." He looked beyond her and saw the young lieutenant just inside the doorway. "Where's Rodney"

"Working with Doctor Zelenka. They are hoping there is still time to find a solution."

"If there is one, Rodney will find it."

Her eyes darted to the sleeping figure of her teammate. His serene features comforted her. To see him so drawn and pale was a hard thing. This was the second time he was in peril and she found she did not like it. She knew she was developing feelings for him, but she still wasn't sure it was anything more than friendship. But nor could she determine why it was so distressing to see him as a child in the bed, sick and frail. She did not seem to react so when Doctor McKay was in peril. In fact, it was almost the opposite when he had mistakenly attached the personal shield device to him. It was only when he had ran down the steps into the shadowy depths of the creature that she had even felt anxiety. And even then it quickly dissipated.

Yet with Major Sheppard it seemed like it was a constant thing, that anxiety twisting inside her stomach like a living thing. She wanted him to wake and smile at her with eyes that danced with mischief and exploration. He was the first human she had ever met and immediately she had liked him. He saw her as an equal and a leader in her own right. He turned to her for answers and he had stood beside her when her loyalty was in doubt. Was that friendship or something more? She wasn't sure which she'd prefer. But she wanted the opportunity to find out. As Doctor Beckett left to converse with Lieutenant Ford, she stepped closer to the bed and reached out a hand to rest upon his arm. The doctor had put in one of the clear tubes that brought medicine into his arm. She hoped it would help him. Major Sheppard shifted for a moment under her hand and she thought he would wake, but he only offered a small moan and slipped back into slumber.

Was the Wraith awake now and continuing his attack? The warrior in her bade her to pick up a weapon and destroy the creature. A part of her wasn't sure why they hadn't already. She had heard the Major refuse such an extreme measure but surely he would rather the Wraith perish than he. They would find another way to design a weapon to defeat their enemy. If they captured one, they could capture another. Never before had she known a race that could accomplish even that feat. The humans were much more resourceful than anyone that had come through the gate before them. She had faith that they would find another way. She felt determined to point this fact out to Doctor Weir. As a leader, she had to see the reason behind this logic. No tool was worth the price of a fellow being. So convinced in this train of thought that Teyla marched out of the infirmary heading for the gateroom.

Ford saw her quick departure and with a shrug at the doctor he ran after the Athosian.

tbc


	9. Drastic Measures

TITLE: Wait Until Dark  
AUTHOR: Susan Zell  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.  
SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.  
SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."  
RATINGS: PG-13  
TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Nine  
"Drastic Measures"

"Kill the Wraith" demanded Teyla.

Doctor Weir sat in her glass walled office and regarded steadily. She nodded gently. "It is a proposal on the table, Teyla, and one that is being seriously considered."

"Enough consideration! The Wraith is killing Major Sheppard."

Ford coughed. "I have to agree with Teyla. The Major is getting weaker. We can't let this go on."

"It's not. Rodney and Doctor Zelenka have till the end of the day to come up with a viable solution to the problem. If they can't I've already taken steps to have Sgt. Bates carry out the task." Her expression was dour as if the taste of execution was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. This was new ground for her. Back on Earth her duties were merely negotiating and finding diplomatic solutions, but here as a governing leader suddenly it was much more. She wasn't just commanding a base like General Hammond in Cheyenne Mountain. He was still answerable to the President of the United States. But that was not the case here in Atlantis. Here it was her decision alone on how to best run this small colony. And each decision was even more difficult than the last.

"I'll do it if it needs doing" Ford said.

Her eyes darted to the thin framed Lieutenant before her. He was stiff backed and straight lipped with determination. It was obvious he felt it was his duty to protect his friend and commanding officer. But she couldn't bring herself to let him undertake such an act. Bates was more than capable, eager even in some ways, since this Wraith was partially responsible for Colonel Sumner's death. The soldier had stepped up to the task and had not said another word about it.

"That won't be necessary. Your job is to assist Major Sheppard. Sergeant Bates will take care of the Wraith. It's his prerogative."

Immediately Ford understood. He nodded abruptly. Weir was a commendable negotiator. Each man looks out for his own team. Sheppard was his concern and Bates was having his revenge for his late commanding officer. He understood Bates' loss; he felt it himself. Before he was assigned to Sheppard's team he had served under Colonel Sumner. But it had only been for a few months; Bates had been with Sumner for years. Their connection was stronger.

"Go back to the infirmary" suggested Weir gently. "I'll let you know when the time comes."

Teyla and Ford left Weir's office, but Teyla was still concerned.

"One way or another, the Major will come out of this" Ford consoled his teammate just outside. The Athosian remained silent for a bit contemplating the events.

It was interesting to him to watch Teyla and Weir. Both were leaders in their own right. Both handled stress differently. Elizabeth Weir had been schooled in dialogue and debate. She saw all sides and addressed each side with utter calmness and confidence, whether she felt it or not. There were times Ford couldn't tell which side she really believed in. She exuded assurance on every perspective, which was why she was successful in handling negotiations. It had been enough to catch the eye of the United Nations and the President of the United States and give her first crack at the expedition to Atlantis.

Teyla, on the other hand, was a leader of action and spontaneity. Her people respected her because she was one of them. She never failed to take them into account when making a decision. She was like that with the SGA team as well. Immediately she became one of them because she never once treated any of them less important than herself. In every battle she gave her all and would not leave a man behind. She worked until they were all safe. Even now, she would not rest until Major Sheppard was well. Though waiting apparently was not her strong suit.

* * *

A few hours later, the boardroom was a quiet somber place. In it were Doctor Weir, Doctor Beckett, and the members of SGA-1, all save Major Sheppard.

"You all know why were here" Weir began. "Any luck, Rodney, in finding another solution" She hated seeing the failure in the man's stance.

"No" McKay murmured. He was in a state of shock. This had never happened to him before. He had never failed to solve a dilemma. It struck him to the core. The fact that there was another solution, a final solution didn't matter. It was one that made him as a scientist ill. Murder or execution, whatever it was called did not sit well with him. Nor he could see did it sit well with Weir. She was about to make one of the hardest decisions yet in her time as leader of this expedition.

There was no other civilizations they had come across that were capable of confining a Wraith and it was too dangerous to leave it on another planet where it might be able to feed or contact other members of its race.

"Then we have no other recourse." Weir reached a hand for the intercom but before she could contact Bates, the door slid open.

"You're holding a secret meeting without me" chided Sheppard as he entered the room.

"Major"

"Major Sheppard what are you doing out of the infirmary" Beckett was on his feet and coming toward him.

Sheppard waved him off. "I'm fine. Slept like a baby after you gave me that nice little knockout shot."

"It was for your own good, Major" assured Beckett.

"I guess. I feel better." He slouched in the nearest seat, between Ford and Teyla and across from McKay. The scientist could barely meet the Major's gaze. "Look, I know this meeting is about me, or rather about that thing we have in the cell." "You don't have to be a part of this, John" Weir said.

"But I am, you see." He regarded her with tired eyes. "I'm the one he's targeting."

"All the more reason to put a stop to it."

"I won't let you commit an execution. Not because of me."

"Especially because of you" she insisted leaning forward. "You are vital to this expedition. The Wraith is not."

"You're wrong. He's got answers to questions we haven't even begun to ask. We went through an awful lot to get him."

"Yeah, I took a stunner right in the face" mumbled McKay.

"The point is I'm not willing to lose our opportunity with this thing."

"Surely not at the risk of your health, Major Sheppard" insisted Teyla.

He turned to her. She was struggling to understand why he was doing this. "I've thought long and hard about this, Teyla. If we're ever to defeat the Wraith, we have to know exactly what we're up against and the only way we're going to do that is by studying them. Up close and personal. We cave in now, we lose that chance. We can't let this opportunity slip away. It's my decision here, not anyone else's."

"You're letting your guilt guide your feelings, Major" McKay said quietly. This was something he understood all of a sudden. "You didn't wake the Wraith, we all did."

Sheppard rubbed his face. His thoughts were still muddled and difficult to control. "Maybe, McKay. Maybe I'm being a martyr. But I'm not ready to give in yet. So he's playing head games with me. Trust me, he's not the best. You give me a shot, Doc, and then you stun him and I get a good night sleep. We don't need to do this." He directed the last toward Weir. He didn't want blood on her hands because of him.

"John"

"He's not going to win! We can stun him every night; he's still going to weaken before I am. We need to use this time to learn something! He has a purpose beyond this. I know it"

His face was filled with such fierce determination that Weir believed him. Almost.

If she weren't in a room full of people maybe she would have argued the real reason she didn't want this to continue. It pained her to her very soul to see him in pain, to watch him fade a little bit every day. She had the power to override him. She should. But he was right. They needed information, a lot more information if they were going to win against the Wraith. They were working on precious little as it was. She was sending teams out blindly into conflict with the Wraith and they were lucky they had as few casualties as they've had, but it couldn't last forever.

"Give it another few days" he insisted.

Weir studied him. He truly believed there was another way. It was several minutes before she spoke. "Two more days and that's all."

The room burst into discussion. Ford and Teyla argued on behalf of the Major. Both placed him far above the life of the Wraith. McKay on the other hand tried to assure them all that perhaps the extra time would give Zelenka and himself the opportunity to find a miracle.

She called a halt to it, raising her hand."Please." She looked at each in turn. "There may yet be another way. Give me the time to find it."

Ford and Teyla sat back. Neither were bloodthirsty but merely concerned for their friend. But they both knew it was just as much Sheppard that wanted the delay as Weir. They were willing to concede.

Eventually the room emptied and Weir gathered her courage. She had one last card to play. She was a negotiator. It was time she negotiated.

* * *

Sheppard thought he was alone in the conference room. In truth he wasn't aware of anyone leaving but the room had gotten very quiet. So he was surprised when he looked up to see McKay watching him.

"I thought you'd left with the others." Sheppard made the effort to straighten in the chair and shrug off the lingering feeling of lethargy.

"I couldn't find a solution" McKay said quietly.

Sheppard closed his eyes, knowing full well that McKay had taken this as a personal failure. "Don't" was all he could say.

"But you were relying on me."

The Major regarded him and hated seeing the dejected expression on the scientist's face. "I'm relying on a lot of people right now. We're a team, McKay. Don't forget that. You can't be expected to carry the football across the goal every single time."

McKay sighed. "A football reference. I should have known."

"Whatever works."

"Hockey..."

"All right, hockey. You think it's only one man that makes the goal"

McKay was silent for a moment. He knew the illogic of his depression, but he truly felt he had let down Sheppard. He also knew what answer the Major was waiting for. "No."

"That's right. It takes the entire team to get him there. This time you didn't knock it past the goalie. That's okay. You've made a lot of great goals already, McKay. The lodged puddle jumper, Teyla's necklace, and let's not forget the whole black entity thing. You've had your share of Hail Mary's."

"But that's what I'm here for."

"You really think that you're expected to solve all the problems. I make 'em and you fix 'em"

"No, um, that's not it."

"What were you saying to me just a bit ago about not taking all the responsibility about waking up the Wraith"

"That was different."

"Bull" Sheppard shook his head. "Sorry, still grumpy. Look, I promise not to feel completely responsible for that if you stop feeling like you failed here. Deal"

McKay studied the man before him. Sheppard was someone he would have never believed he could call a friend. Under any other circumstances they wouldn't mix. Scientist versus military. It just wasn't natural. But he found himself having an irrational level of loyalty to this man, this complete opposite. Perhaps because he treated him like a human being instead of freakish geek, despite the fact that his intellect could run circles around the quiet Major. Though sometimes he believed the Major painted himself that way when the opposite was true.

Drawing in a deep breath, McKay nodded at the man. "Deal."

to be concluded next chapter


	10. A Deal with the Devil

TITLE: Wait Until Dark  
AUTHOR: Susan Zell  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Gekko and Sci-Fi and to those luckier than I. All I know is that they aren't mine so no profit has been made by this venture.  
SUMMARY: Nightmares and paranoia plague Major Sheppard and his team must determine why before he sinks so deep that there may be no returning.  
SPOILERS: Everything up until after "Childhood's End."  
RATINGS: PG-13  
TYPE: Drama mainly and some minor hurt/comfort; also some very minor 'shipping though I haven't made my decision between the ShepWeir or the Sheyla camps. So I'm keeping both ends open for now. I always try to follow show canon so I'll leave that decision up to them.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Stargate Atlantis fic so be gentle. If it goes well, I may write another.

Chapter Ten  
"A Deal with the Devil"

The guard at the detention cell was surprised to see her enter. It was evening and the base's sleep cycle was about to begin. He was even more surprised to see her carrying the Wraith weapon. But to his credit, he remained silent and at attention.

Weir gripped the strange weapon tighter and stepped into the room. The guard merely turned his back and made sure no one disturbed them.

The Wraith had the audacity to smile at her from inside the cell. Weir lifted the weapon up and was about to lower the shield when she paused.

"Before we knock you out again, let's talk a minute." But the weapon did not lower. "For all your posturing and midnight mental excursions, you have no power to do any real physical harm. I figure if you could do that you would have by now. All you have the power to do is interrupt Major Sheppard's sleep which isn't really doing you any good and it's just annoying him." She hoped the Wraith was listening otherwise this bluff wouldn't work. "You know we can do this all day, and we will if that's what it takes because you will not win this way. Here people stick together and because of that you'll have to fight us all to get to even one of us. You're not getting any strength out of this game because you look terrible. You're starving so this is just a battle of wills and not much else. Major Sheppard is losing some sleep but you're losing much more than that. And each time we shoot you, you lose even more strength."

"Your point" hissed the creature.

Weir inwardly smiled. She had its attention and that was the hardest part of negotiating. It pleased her to note that the smirk was off the Wraith's face. She had its full attention. Now she had to bluff like no tomorrow. Her game face on she gently shook the weapon letting the muzzle drop a bit. "How much of a charge you think is left in here? I'm betting that it's got a lot more power in it than you." The Wraith stalked back and forth in front of Weir, its eyes locked on the armament in her hands.

Her eyes rose to meet the creature's. "Now you want to keep on haunting my people, I'll keep shooting you unconscious. At the moment we won't kill you because we want to study you for a bit. But why would any intelligent Wraith want to waste even more precious energy is beyond me. Now if I were an intelligent Wraith, I'd be conserving what strength I had on the chance that I could escape or be rescued. And then you can kill us all horribly. You? You're just digging yourself an early grave." She stepped closer to the cell till they were standing toe to toe with only the shield between them. She portrayed no fear, only strength of conviction. "And when you do expire, we'll just weight you down and roll you into the ocean where you'll find little to eat in the deepest part of a black sea. I don't suppose you know how to swim, by the way"

There was sudden fear in the Wraith's eyes that surprised her. Especially since she put it there. She played the advantage. The weapon muzzle lifted again. The Wraith stepped back.

"No" it hissed.

"No, what? 'No, don't shoot me' or 'no, I don't know how to swim'? One I'm interested in and the other I'm not."

"I will not invade the man's mind again" it promised.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"But I will kill him one day" the Wraith promised. "I will kill all of you."

"You hold on to that. See how far you get. But if I ever catch you in anyone's head again, I will order your execution and I won't lose a wink of sleep doing it. Understand"

There was no answer. "Do you understand" It was a shout now. With a wave of her thumb the Wraith weapon hummed into life.

The Wraith cocked his head, its eyes wide. "Yes."

"Good. Glad we got that settled." "It is settled. For now."

She walked with a stiff spine through the door and only when it slid shut behind her did she collapse out of sight against the wall. The guard moved toward her but she shook her head and slowly straightened. "I just negotiated with the devil."

"Lucifer himself, ma'am" was the guard's answered. "The Major gonna get a good night's sleep tonight"

"With any luck, tonight and every night. And that goes for all of us."

The guard nodded and resumed his position.

* * *

Weir hovered outside Sheppard's quarters. It was still early evening, not even seven yet. It had been two days now and there had been no further attacks on him. The Wraith seemed to be keeping his word. It surprised Weir. But so far it was working. Her logic to the creature was sound. Her point must have gotten across and it would rather conserve its strength than waste it. But still she couldn't suppress the nagging feeling that they had merely gotten a reprieve and that a final confrontation was coming.

She couldn't quell the desire to see if he was sleeping safe and sound. He had been doing a lot of that over the last couple of days. He had a lot to catch up on and she had kept his team off the duty list until he was at a hundred percent again. But still she wanted to know for herself.

She heard footfalls behind her and turned to see the rest of the team. She cocked an eyebrow at them as if to dare them to wonder why she was standing in front of the Major's door.

McKay merely smiled at her. Damn intelligent man, she cursed. He knew. But bless him, Ford didn't.

"How's the Major"

Weir stood up straighter. "I don't know. I was just about to check in on him."

"I see." Teyla was watching her closely. The brown skin woman stepped up beside her. She held up something in her hands. "We have brought movies."

"And popcorn" Ford added.

Weir fought a smile. "Well then, let's check on him together, shall we" She turned back the door and palmed the chime on the side.

It took a few minutes, but a rumpled Sheppard answered the door. He had obviously been asleep but even so it was clear that he was well rested and well on the way to a full recovery.

"We have brought movies" Teyla announced proudly. "If you are awake."

Sheppard's broad grin showed that he didn't mind the interruption at all. He was surprised to see everyone there, especially Weir. He wasn't sure what she had done to give him a reprieve, but his tired aching body appreciated it. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the rec room."

The troop headed for the area Weir had designated for entertainment for the base. Sheppard called after them. "Doctor Weir, a moment"

She paused and cocked his head quizzically, but when his eyebrow rose a bit with a question of his own, she tried to cover. "I just wanted to see how you were" she offered lamely.

Sheppard leaned against the doorframe. "I'm peachy."

His hair stuck up all over in untidy bits. It was difficult to draw her attention from them, but she made the extreme effort.

"Thanks to you" he continued. "I have a feeling you made a deal we might not be able to afford."

"Believe it or not" she said. "I merely pointed out logic and some cold hard facts."

"How cold"

"Let's just say that I can be pretty damn radical when lives are on the line."

Sheppard let his eyes study her a moment. She always held herself regally, never slouching, and her chin always tilted up just a fraction. Though her frame was slender, there was still power there. He knew folks underestimated her and it was her sharp mind and indelible logic that won her the diplomatic reputation that she had garnered throughout her career.

"One day Kavanagh is going to wake up on an ice planet, isn't he"

"I don't know what you mean." She kept her composure through it was difficult. He had been a thorn in both their sides this week.

Sheppard just grinned. "Just make sure I'm there to see it."

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh. It wouldn't be good form to be seen deriding someone even if they did deserve it. "Hurry up, or we'll miss the first movie." "What are we watching"

"Teyla decided on The Thing from Another World."

Sheppard laughed. "Which one"

"The 1951 version, I believe."

"Ah, the good one."

"That's a matter of opinion. I prefer Carpenter's version."

"Oh you liked to be scared. I prefer the Howard Hawk's script in the original. The snappy dialogue will make Teyla's head spin. Love Margaret Sheridan in that movie. She's damn sexy as the fiery, smart female lead."

"Wasn't she the secretary"

"Doctor's assistant" he politely clarified. "And she was smarter than that whole base but together. And she was in love with the captain of the base." He grinned at her.

"Oh, she likes military types"

"She was no fool."

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Then she coughed gently and bobbed her head. "I'll let you get changed."

"Be there in a flash."

She turned to go.

"Um..."

She turned back.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

Weir smiled. "It was my pleasure. Just don't make a habit of it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Weir walked away and her grin lasted all the way to the rec room.

The End

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and encouragements. It's been a godsend these last couple of months. You're the best! The good news is of course that I made it through till the end. Finding time to edit this chapter took fancy hiding and dodging. It's still not where I want it to be but you all have been so patient with me so far. Thanks for everything._


End file.
